


Why are tarps so expensive?

by Nat_b_please



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: AuDy might be my favorite character, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Spoilers for up to episode 27, What it means to be dead metal, is AuDy a robot? More at 11, possibly farther? But not details more just concepts, theyre so great, when in doubt just use a phase that is technically related to the plot but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_b_please/pseuds/Nat_b_please
Summary: “AuDy, you’re a robot too.”





	Why are tarps so expensive?

 

AuDy turned to Mako. “How much should we pay the robot?”

J-M tilted his head. “You are a robot too.”

Something about that bothered AuDy, but they decided to ignore it. “Mako, should we pay him two or shall we give him a bad deal and pay him one?”

If J-M had eyes, he would’ve stared at AuDy. Instead, he just didn’t move his head. The effect was almost the same. “AuDy, you are a robot too,” he said, a little more urgently. 

“Yeah,” Mako agreed. “AuDy, you’re a robot, too.”

That’s- no.

AuDy knew that, of course they did. Their name was a shortened version of Automated Dynamics. They didn’t need air and could probably lose an arm or something without blinking (partly because they didn’t have eyes). Obviously they were a robot, but...

Something about it didn’t seem right. Some part of them was insisting that they were more than just a machine created by humans. In a way, that made sense. Most robots weren’t as aware as they were. However, J-M was nearly as aware as AuDy, and he was definitely a robot. So, logically, AuDy was a robot as well.

No matter how much they reasoned, it still sounded...unnatural. AuDy wasn’t just a robot, he was way more than that.

How? In what way?

In that moment nothing made sense and AuDy didn’t like it one bit.

They decided to stop thinking about it forever. That would solve the problem.

“We will pay you two,” AuDy said, suddenly desperate to be anywhere but this conversation.

Mako laughed, slightly nervously. “A good deal.”

“That’s...” J-M trailed off, and AuDy saw his head tilted downward, vision focused on the medal they were wearing. “Affirmative.” He turned away without another word.

AuDy wished he had to breathe so he could sigh. They had to say something, didn't they. “Mako, I-“

“You made J-M sad with your dumb necklace!” Mako interrupted. Alright.

AuDy turned around and headed to the ship. They didn’t check to see if Mako was following them.

—

If AuDy was human, they would’ve frowned.

After a week or so after reconnecting to Liberty and Discovery, they were holding the medal around their neck, debating wether they should take it off.

AuDy was anything but dead metal now. They felt the evidence right at the edges of their consciousness: a whole database, holding so much information that it took nearly 30 days to buffer. All they had to do is reach. It wouldn’t be hard.

(AuDy hasn’t tried since the download.)

If anything, they were more “alive” than any other robot. They were a _Divine_. Not the most human of them, maybe, but they were up there.

But that’s the thing, isn’t it? The most human of the Divines had human candidates. Most of the Divines _needed_ candidates. Of course they would be influenced. AuDy hadn’t had or wanted a candidate in 80,000 years.

(A small voice echoed that AuDy was technically a candidate of Liberty and Discovery, but they chose to ignore it.)

Is that what it meant to be dead metal as a Divine?

Humans seemed so sure that being human was the most alive anyone could be. Wether or not they are correct is up for debate, but Liberty and Discovery had given up power to get closer to humans. Humans must have something that Divines are missing. 

If that’s the case, a Divine without a human could be classified as dead metal.

Technically.

AuDy continued to wear the medal. If their crew noticed they didn’t say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really good scene, especially when you ask if AuDy is technically a robot after- well, y’know. 
> 
> This is very short and jumps around a little (a lot) but I just wanted to get it out there before I finish the finale. One more episode to go! I’ll probably write more (coherent) Friends at the Table stuff in the future.
> 
> If I made any mistakes, please let me know! Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
